Rubro Zorro
by Margarida
Summary: O caminho do crime o atrai, como a tentação de um doce... Era tido como um bom rapaz... Foi quem foi! Ao calar da noite, anda nessas bandas... Uma fic UA protagonizada por Afrodite de Peixes, mas sem yaoi, seus pervertidos!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (Mas o Shura é de quem mesmo?).

Bom, antes de iniciar mais uma fic, eu tenho algumas coisas a dizer. Primeiro, esta fic era para ser, inicialmente, parte integrante da série "My Favorite Songs", tanto que o nome dela é uma música do Ira!. Porém, ao escrevê-la, eu percebi que tinha muito material e que seria impossível fazer uma oneshot.

Então o que fazer? Simples, eu segui o conselho de meu amigo Dionísio e resolvi torná-la uma fic à parte, embora ela possua poucos capítulos. Espero que gostem!

Ah, sim, uma outra coisa: eu sei que o nome da música lembra uma coisa meio cigana, meio espanhola (ai, Shura), mas não consigo imaginar outro senão o Afrodite na história, em uma aventura pra lá de envolvente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**RUBRO ZORRO – CAPÍTULO I**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Trata-se de um faroeste sobre o Terceiro Mundo...**

A cidade do pecado. Assim ela era conhecida por todos. Antro de corrupção, roubalheira, prostituição e tudo o que representava a degradação da moral. Bandidos, polícia, homens e mulheres, todos eram parte da escória que sujava as ruas e perpetuava a má fama do lugar.

Qualquer um que vivesse por ali, boa coisa não era. Ou pelo menos a maioria. Homens bons? Se existiam, viviam escondidos, com medo dos demais.

**O caminho do crime o atrai**

**Como a tentação de um doce**

**Era tido como um bom rapaz**

**Foi... Quem foi**

Entre tantos tipos desagradáveis, havia um que conseguia se sobressair sobre todos. Seu nome ninguém sabia, mas sua alcunha era famosa para além da fronteira: Afrodite, o maior criminoso que aquela cidade já vira, o homem cuja crueldade com suas vítimas era sem tamanho. Um homem sem passado, sem história, sem pistas sobre sua vida.

Tudo o que sabia a seu respeito era que, ao terminar seu "serviço", uma rosa era deixada sobre a vítima, como um artista que assina sua obra para ser reconhecido por todos. Para cada crime, uma rosa diferente.

Vermelhas, para as vítimas cuja morte era indolor, rápida e sem marcas aparentes; raríssimas rosas negras, para aqueles cuja morte era precedida de indícios fortes de tortura; e finalmente, as belas e delicadas rosas brancas, para aqueles cuja morte era lenta, terrível e dolorosa...

Era questão de honra para a polícia local descobrir sua identidade e prendê-lo. Para a justiça, seu destino deveria ser a cadeira elétrica. No entanto, essa não era a opinião de muitos naquele lugar.

Vítimas inocentes, ele não atacava, pelo contrário. Todos os seus crimes eram ligados a homens que tinham costas largas e quentes, praticavam todo tipo de atrocidade e sempre escapavam ilesos. Gente poderosa e muito rica, que encontrava seu destino nas mãos cruéis de um justiceiro sem nome.

Afinal de contas, que tipo de justiceiro ou criminoso seria Afrodite?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Os corredores do fórum estavam todos lotados, gente por todos os lugares, escadas e portas, jornalistas se acotovelavam em busca da melhor foto ou de uma declaração dos advogados do réu em julgamento.

Aquele era o acontecimento do ano: o homem mais poderoso da cidade estava sendo julgado pelo assassinato de três ex-funcionários de sua empresa, os corpos tinham sido encontrados boiando no rio que cortava a cidade.

Todos ali sabiam de sua culpa. Mas quem seria louco de condenar o homem cujo simpático apelido era Máscara da Morte?

Alheio à multidão que cercava o homem e seus advogados, um jovem rapaz de vinte e poucos anos, pele muito branca e cabelos e olhos azuis claríssimos, lia compenetrado um jornal. Seus traços finos arrancavam suspiros das mulheres que passavam por ali e suscitavam a curiosidade dos homens presentes: seria ele... Bem, vocês sabem.

-Vai ficar aqui parado, Antoine? O julgamento vai recomeçar, já estão todos entrando novamente na sala! – gritou ao seu ouvido um outro rapaz, de cabelos e olhos castanhos bem curtos, fazendo caretas divertidas.

-Que susto, Edward! Não vê que estou lendo o jornal?

-Estou vendo que vamos perder a sessão e o depoimento da tal testemunha chave, isso sim! É assim que quer se tornar um bom advogado, lendo jornais velhos e perdendo sessões de julgamentos importantes?

-Ah, tá, como se esse julgamento fosse mesmo uma aula sobre o que é o Direito...

-Não resmunga e vamos logo, já vão fechar as portas da sala!

Correndo os dois estudantes voltaram à sala bem a tempo de ouvir o juiz pedir a entrada da testemunha chave do processo. Discretamente, Antoine sentou-se em sue lugar, na quarta fileira destinada aos espectadores, e viu uma jovem entrar por uma porta lateral, lançando olhares desconfiados a todos os presentes.

Seus olhos negros denotavam também um certo medo e, ao mesmo tempo, determinação. Os cabelos, também negros, estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, o que acabou deixando à vista uma veinha pulsando insistentemente, de nervoso. Estava usando um vestido preto com a barra na altura dos joelhos e nenhuma jóia, apenas brincos discretos. O conjunto lhe conferia um ar de sobriedade e demonstrava seu luto por alguém, possivelmente um dos três mortos.

Ela sentou-se na cadeira indicada pelo promotor à direita do juiz e então finalmente encarou o olhar do réu, à sua frente. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha, mas ela manteve-se firme. Nesse instante, um policial aproximou-se segurando uma bíblia e ela aprumou-se para fazer o juramento.

-Senhorita Elizabeth Montgomery, jura dizer a verdade, nada mais que a verdade e somente a verdade neste tribunal, a qualquer que seja a inquisição da promotoria ou defesa?

-Juro.

'"É preciso muita coragem para dar a cara à tapa em um julgamento que não dará em nada, Elizabeth...", Antoine pensou consigo mesmo, observando os traços delicados e belos da jovem, o seu jeito firme ao responder as perguntas que lhe eram feitas.

Mergulhado em seus pensamentos, o rapaz desligou-se do julgamento por alguns momentos, dedicando-se a observar a jovem testemunha e também o réu, estudando suas expressões e resmungos.

Aquele mundo era pequeno. E cheio de surpresas também.

Amigos de infância que compartilhavam os mesmos sonhos podiam seguir rumos diferentes. Ou simplesmente perder contato um com o outro.

Quem sabe, as duas coisas também.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Estamos falando ao vivo do fórum da cidade, onde acaba de acontecer o julgamento do empresário de sucesso conhecido pelo nome de Máscara da Morte. Segundo as primeiras informações que temos, o réu foi considerado inocente por unanimidade pelo júri e o depoimento da senhorita Elizabeth Montgomery, testemunha chave do caso, foi considerado inválido e contraditório, o que ajudou o réu a obter uma sentença favorável.

O repórter fazia sua entrada ao vivo no noticiário, diretamente do fórum. Dezenas de seguranças particulares e policiais escoltavam Máscara da Morte até seu carro, estacionado à frente do prédio. Estava livre e podia voltar à sua rotina normal.

Parados na calçada, observando o movimento, Edward e Antoine estavam quietos, cada qual com seus pensamentos.

-É... Parece que esse cara nunca vai ser preso, pelo menos não nessa cidade. Acho que o caso dele é um trabalho para o Afrodite.

-Deixa de besteiras, Edward! Por que um criminoso mataria outro, ainda mais sendo quem Máscara da Morte é?

-Não sei... – o rapaz deu de ombros – Mas quem tem que pensar nisso é a senhorita Elizabeth. Ou você acha que o cara vai deixá-la viva depois de tudo que ela falou no tribunal?

Antoine era obrigado a concordar com o amigo. Elizabeth tinha sido corajosa ao aceitar depor contra Máscara da Morte. Mas, com esse gesto, acabou por assinar sua sentença de morte.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No carro da polícia, sob proteção judicial, Elizabeth remexia s mãos nervosamente. Droga! Sabia que era certa a sentença "inocente" para aquele desgraçado, mas mesmo assim se arriscou. Maldito senso de justiça que agora podia lhe custar a vida!

Nervosa, ela sequer olhava para os policiais que faziam sua segurança, não confiava em nenhum deles. Durante meses acompanhara o trabalho de alguns deles que iam à empresa para conversar com aquele monstro, ela própria ouvira o que falavam por diversas vezes! E agora, o que faria?

-Senhorita Elizabeth, me parece nervosa... – um dos policiais resolveu puxar conversa – Aceita um café, eu trouxe do tribunal.

Sorrindo, a jovem aceitou o café sem pensar e o bebeu quase de uma vez. Mal tomou o último gole sentiu a cabeça começar a girar, a visão ficou turva e suas forças foram sumindo de seu corpo, até ela tombar no banco do carro.

O policial que lhe oferecera o café a ajeitou no banco de modo que ficasse mais confortável e fez um sinal para os dois que estavam nos bancos da frente, indicando que estava tudo certo. O que estava sentado no banco do passageiro sacou o celular do bolso e discou um número rapidamente.

-Alô? Sim, pode dizer a ele que está tudo certo... Logo a gente chega por aí, com a garota... Tchau.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Final de primeiro capítulo! Finalmente, eu consegui escrever uma fic com o Afrodite, fazia tempo que eu queria escrever uma história com ele e que não fosse yaoi! Acho que consegui...

Ah, claro, o Máscara da Morte... É, tinha que ser o canceriano o "vilão" da história, ele e o Dite sempre são mostrados como amigos ou casal, eu quis mudar um pouco isso nesta fic...

Espero que curtam a fic, como eu estou curtindo! Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de iniciar o capítulo, eu gostaria de agradecer pelos reviews que recebi no anterior e dizer uma coisa: Que bom que a idéia de escrever um não yaoi do Dite agradou!

Ah, estava me esquecendo de um outro aviso, muito importante: eu comecei esta fic com a classificação de faixa etária em "T", mas resolvi mudar para "M" neste capítulo por conta de cenas descritas aqui que não são de todo explícitas, mas certos acontecimentos são insinuados. Melhor não correr riscos, certo?

Vamos ao capítulo, então...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**CAPÍTULO II**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Ao calar da noite, anda nessas bandas**

**Do paraíso é o Zorro**

**Rubro Zorro**

Aos poucos, um frio intenso começou a subir por seu corpo, arrepiando cada centímetro de pele descoberta. Sentindo a cabeça pesar e uma enxaqueca insistente, Elizabeth abriu os olhos e tentou firmar a vista, mas não reconheceu o lugar onde estava, parcamente iluminado por míseras lâmpadas florescentes que ameaçavam queimar a qualquer momento.

Tentou se levantar ao perceber que estava no chão, mas foi impedida por uma corrente de ferro, que a mantinha presa junto a uma coluna de ferro. Uma algema em cada pulso unia a corrente à coluna, obrigando-a a ficar de braços abertos e presos para cima.

Foi inevitável arregalar os olhos e sentir muito medo. Agora era óbvia a sua situação: estava nas mãos de Máscara da Morte.

-Vejo que finalmente a Bela Adormecida despertou de seu sono...

Sorrindo meio de lado, o homem a observava do alto de uma escada de ferro, que corria junto à uma parede. Descendo degrau por degrau de maneira displicente, Máscara foi até Elizabeth, ajoelhando-se no chão até ficar da altura do rosto da jovem.

-Sabe, uma coisa eu tenho que admitir: o imprestável do Tommy tinha um bom gosto irreparável para mulheres.. – ele disse, levantando o queixo da jovem com uma das mãos, obrigando-a a olhar para ele.

-Se nojento! – ela disse, cuspindo as palavras com tanta raiva que pareciam feitas de fogo. Máscara da Morte apenas riu.

-Mesmo na situação em que está, ainda ousa me desafiar... Ou você é realmente uma mulher muito corajosa, ou a burrice é uma de suas características mais marcantes.

Bufando de ódio daquele homem, Elizabeth tentou acertar um soco na cara dele, mas as correntes a detiveram no meio do caminho, provocando mais risos em Máscara da Morte.

-O que pretende seu maldito? Me matar, como fez com o Tommy e os outros?

-Sinceramente, ainda não sei se será este o seu fim... Mas, por enquanto, contente-se em saber que pretendo me divertir antes de fazer qualquer coisa...

Com um brilho diferente no olhar, Máscara da Morte segurou com força o queixo de Elizabeth e forçou um beijo, invadindo sem dó a boca da jovem, roubando-lhe até mesmo o ar que respirava com a violência do gesto.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O sobretudo preto estava impecavelmente passado, repousando sobre uma poltrona bege, assim como o restante da roupa, toda preta e muito característica. Uma máscara também preta e rosas vermelhas e negras estavam sobre uma escrivaninha, apenas aguardando o momento em que ganhariam as ruas da cidade, junto de seu dono.

Certamente, no dia seguinte, os jornais teriam mais notícias a respeito de Afrodite para publicar. E ele próprio seria um de seus leitores.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A atitude covarde de Máscara da Morte não ficou apenas no beijo violento com que tomava Elizabeth. Aproveitando-se do fato de que ela não conseguiria se soltar das correntes, o homem levou suas mãos à blusa da jovem e a abriu de uma vez, expondo a pele macia do colo perfeito e branquinho, onde nem mesmo uma pinta podia ser vista.

Sua boca deixou os lábios de Elizabeth e passou a percorrer o caminho entre o pescoço e o colo, as mãos correram pelas costa dela e encontraram o fecho do sutiã.

-Me solte! Nojento! Desgraçado! Me solte! ME SOLTE!

-Pode gritar o quanto quiser que não vai adiantar... Aliás, os seus gritos me deixam mais excitado, sabia?

O sutiã foi aberto com violência, Máscara da Morte tomou os seios alvos com as mãos e boca, deliciando-se com aquele corpo que por diversas vezes havia freqüentado seus sonhos.

Chorando, gritando e sentindo-se extremamente suja, Elizabeth nada pôde fazer para impedir aquele homem nojento de fazer o que queria consigo...

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Tão certo de quer nunca será pego que sequer se preocupou em esconder-se, Máscara da Morte...".

Observando o entorno do galpão onde ficava a transportadora do empresário, Afrodite esperava pelo momento certo de entrar e acabar com quem atravessasse seu caminho. As rosas vermelhas estavam presas no bolso interno de seu sobretudo, uma rosa negra bem segura em suas mãos. Fitou-a por uns instantes com seus olhos azuis e intensos, escondidos por detrás da máscara.

Ainda não havia se decidido qual usaria para assinar sua obra, o assassinato de Máscara da Morte.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Seu corpo... É exatamente do jeito que sonhei, o mesmo prazer que imaginei... – Máscara da Morte disse, sarcástico, enquanto fechava o zíper de sua calça.

Encostada na coluna, os olhos inchados e vermelhos, o corpo todo marcado, Elizabeth não tinha forças para falar, apenas baixar a cabeça e soluçar. O que aquele homem havia feito não tinha perdão e nem volta.

-Ânimo, bela... Pense que não são todas as mulheres quem tem o privilégio de uma transa comigo...

-Maldito... Eu vou matar você, seu monstro, eu juro...

-É mesmo? Interessante... – Máscara riu – Então eu a deixarei viva, somente para ver se conseguirá cumprir essa sua promessa.

Dizendo isso, ele pegou seu celular e ditou uma ordem. Logo em seguida, dois homens apareceram, um deles trazendo em suas mãos uma espécie de fogareiro portátil, com um pequena barra de ferro apoiada em uma grelha.

-E farei mais, Elizabeth... Eu deixarei contigo algo que a fará lembrar do que me prometeu...

Um dos homens segurou Elizabeth com força, deixando novamente à mostra o colo da jovem. Máscara da Morte, então pegou a pequena barra de ferro e virou-se na direção de Elizabeth.

A jovem respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, mas não conseguiu conter a vontade de gritar.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-AAAAHHHH!

Um grito! Afrodite alarmou-se, tinha acabado de ouvir um grito vindo do galpão.

-Ele está com a senhorita Elizabeth... Ah, pagará mais caro por isso, Máscara da Morte!

Saltando do local em que estava escondido para o chão, Afrodite guardou a rosa negra no bolso interno do sobretudo e correu para o galpão, silencioso como um felino à espreita de sua presa.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Ficou perfeito... O que achou, Elizabeth?

Sorrindo, Máscara apontava para o pequeno caranguejo, sua marca registrada. Estava marcado a ferro e fogo na pele branca da jovem, que o fuzilava com o olhar.

-Bem, acho que acabei por hoje... Homens!

-Sim, senhor!

-Tirem essa mulher daqui e a levem para a cidade, podem deixá-la em qualquer lugar.

Mas, quando ele ia saindo do ambiente, Elizabeth esqueceu-se da dor e começou a gritar, em alto e bom som para que o mundo todo ouvisse se fosse preciso.

-Você vai pagar pelo que fez, seu bastardo! Por Tommy, por mim e por tudo, eu juro que eu vou acabar com você e não será uma morte indolor, tenha certeza!

-Você fala demais, mulher... Merece mais um castigo, pena que estou ocupado para tanto agora... Vocês dois – Máscara apontou os próprios subordinados – Façam o que quiserem com ela e depois a deixem na cidade. Divirtam-se!

Subiu a escada quase correndo, deixando a jovem sozinha com os dois homens. Um deles, sorrindo meio de lado, já ia abrindo o zíper da calça, Elizabeth fechou os olhos e ia começar a chorar novamente quando...

O barulho de vidro quebrando foi ouvido por todo o lugar, os estilhaços chegaram até os pés dos capangas de Máscara da Morte. Virando-se, um deles sequer conseguiu descobrir o que estava acontecendo, um tiro certeiro o atingiu e ele tombou no chão.

-Maldição! – gritou o outro, ao ver Afrodite ajoelhado próximo à janela, uma arma engatilhada em mãos.

Tentou atirar, mas o rapaz foi mais rápido e desviou-se do tiro, ele próprio atirando também. O primeiro acertou a perna, o segundo foi direto no peito.

-Muito fácil...

Guardando a arma, Afrodite pegou duas rosas vermelhas e deixou-as sobre os corpos. Depois, encarando Elizabeth, ele se aproximou com cautela e a livrou das algemas. Livre, a jovem massageou os pulsos doloridos, mas não tirou seus olhos de cima do rapaz.

O que será que ele pretendia agora que ela estava livre?

-Obrigada... – ela disse, apesar de estar com medo do que aquele homem poderia fazer.

Ajudando-a a se levantar, Afrodite viu o caranguejo marcado na pele branca da jovem, até quis questionar, mas gritos e passos ouvidos ao longe o alertavam de que alguém tinha ouvido os tiros e vinha para o lugar onde estavam.

Puxando Elizabeth com força pelo braço, o rapaz correu de volta à janela, fez a jovem subir na frente e rapidamente ganharam a rua, um homem ainda os viu, atirando a esmo. Não acertou nenhum e os dois fugiram por um beco, pularam o muro com destreza e sumiram pela escuridão da noite.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quanto correram, Elizabeth não sabia dizer. Ofegante, ela parou quando chegaram a um pequeno parque, chegou a se encostar em uma árvore para poder recuperar seu fôlego. Sempre alerta, Afrodite mantinha os olhos atentos em tudo à sua volta, o menor movimento seria percebido.

-Você... – Elizabeth o chamou e ele encontrou os belos olhos negros o encarando – Por que fez isso? Por que me ajudou a fugir?

-Não era a senhorita quem eu queria.

Afrodite respondeu devolvendo olhar, Elizabeth sentiu-se corar violentamente com isso. Aproximando-se devagar, o rapaz tentou tocar o ombro da jovem, ela se afastou com brusquidão.

-A alça de seu vestido... Está caindo.

Ela ajeitou a dita cuja, abraçando o próprio corpo. E, de repente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e Elizabeth lembrou-se do que acontecera. Queria voltar logo para sua casa, livrar-se da sujeira que estava sentindo impregnada em seu corpo.

-O que foi, senhorita?

-Eu... Eu preciso ir para casa...

-Onde mora, eu posso lhe acompanhar...

Mesmo sem saber ainda se Afrodite não tinha outras intenções, Elizabeth aceitou sua oferta. Não sabia dizer o porquê, mas sentia-se bem ao lado dele, estranhamente protegida.

Em silêncio, o rapaz a acompanhou de volta para casa. Antes de entrar no prédio, um edifício antigo de três andares, Elizabeth voltou-se para Afrodite.

-Obrigada, eu acho que... Não sei o que faria se não tivesse aparecido.

-Não é preciso em agradecer e... – o rapaz tirou uma rosa vermelha do bolso interno dosobretudo – Aceite como presente de um amigo.

Ela tentou sorrir, mas não havia clima para tanto. Agradecendo com um aceno, a jovem despediu-se de Afrodite e entrou no prédio, fitando pela última vez os olhos azuis e tão intensos do rapaz.

-Eu juro que aquele desgraçado irá pagar pelo que lhe fez, Elizabeth... – Afrodite disse a si mesmo, certo do que Máscara da Morte havia feito.

Pelo estado em que estavam as roupas e o semblante de Elizabeth, não era difícil adivinhar. E ainda tinha o pequeno caranguejo marcado em sua pele.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Não fiquem com raiva do MDM, por favor! Essa situação foi coisa da minha cabeça, ele não teve participação nenhuma na construção do "caso"! Ficou pesado? Tipo, uma sensação desagradável ou algo do tipo?

Bem, o próximo capítulo veremos até que ponto a coragem e o desejo de vingança de Elizabeth irão reger a sua vida e algumas explicações do porquê de ela ter testemunhado contra MDM e quem é Tommy...

Aguardem e beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

E aqui vai o terceiro capítulo, que foi escrito movido a jazz; em minha opinião, a melhor trilha sonora para quem deseja vingança... Nossa, Margarida, que coisa mais trágica e com um quê de revolta! Sim, minhas caras amigas, este será o tom dominante deste capítulo... A inspiração? Embora minha irmã tenha achado que se tratava de Kill Bill, ledo engano... A personagem que me inspirou na criação de Elizabeth é a que Natalie Portman interpreta no filme "V de Vingança" (muuuuito bom, pena que não lembre o nome dela agora!).

-x-x-x-x-x-

**CAPÍTULO III**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Espertos rondam o homem**

**Um tipo comum**

**Tesouro dos jornais**

**Sem limite algum**

-x-x-x-x-x-

O dia seguinte é sempre o pior de todos, embora alguns digam que depois de uma noite de choro e tempestade, venha o riso e o sol a brilhar pela manhã. Durante muito tempo, Elizabeth chegou a acreditar nisso. Hoje, sabe que não passa de uma bobagem contada às crianças para que elas acreditem que o mundo é cor de rosa, e cheio de pessoas sorridentes e muito felizes.

Os olhos negros estavam vermelhos e muito inchados de tanto chorar. Mas isso tinha ficado para trás.

A sua vingança poderia até ser tardia, mas nem por isso menos dolorosa para Máscara da Morte. Se ele sabia como ser cruel com suas vítimas ela saberia ser mil vezes pior com ele.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Cara, até que enfim! – gritava Edward de dentro do carro, estacionado em frente ao prédio onde Antoine morava – Tem noção de quanto tempo eu estou te esperando?

-Desculpa, eu não ouvi o despertador e acordei atrasado! – o rapaz respondeu, entrando no carro e jogando sua pasta e livros no banco de trás, ainda ajeitando os cabelos sobre seus ombros.

-Nossa, Antoine! O que você andou fazendo durante a noite?

-Por que pergunta?

-Por quê? Não se olhou no espelho antes de sair?

Virando o espelho retrovisor para o amigo, Edward apontou o rosto de Antoine. O rapaz olhou seu reflexo e tomou um susto: que olheiras monstruosas eram aquelas?

-Ai, caramba, nem tinha visto... Você tem corretivo aí, no seu porta-luvas?

-Antoine! Eu sou muito macho, tá me estranhando?

-Um grande careta, isso sim... Deixa, eu tenho na minha pasta, mas vou ver isso no banheiro da faculdade... Anda logo, nós estamos atrasados!

-Pois não, moça!

Pouco depois, os dois rapazes saltavam do carro no estacionamento da faculdade, carregando de qualquer jeito pastas, livros e pilhas de processos que deveriam analisar para uma prova.

Ofegantes, entraram correndo na sala de aula, onde o professor já iniciava com a matéria no slide show, uma jovem de cabeça baixa estava sentada na mesa do canto, escrevendo alguma coisa no livro negro de faltas e ocorrências.

-Muito bonito, senhores Edward e Antoine, isso são horas de chegar à aula? Já havia pedido à senhorita Elizabeth que incluísse seus nomes na lista de faltas do dia!

-Desculpe, senhor Mendonza, mas é que o trânsito estava péssimo, né Antoine! Antoine? – Edward cutucou o amigo – Antoine?

O rapaz não ouviu, estava de olhos vidrados na nova assistente de seu professor. Era ela mesma, Elizabeth Montgomery! Sem conseguir desviar sua atenção da jovem, ele não ouviu Edward o chamar por cerca de dez vezes e foi se sentar em seu lugar.

Não deixou de notar que, a todo momento, Elizabeth levantava a gola da blusa, que já era alta, como se quisesse esconder algo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Estava extremamente irritado, soltando fogo pelas ventas e descontando sua raiva em qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho. Maldição! Como podia perder dois de seus homens assim, sem mais nem menos?

A ousadia do tal Afrodite já tinha ido longe demais... E ele, Máscara da Morte, tinha decidido se dedicar a descobrir quem era o criminoso e matá-lo, com suas próprias mãos se fosse necessário.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Daqui a pouco a senhorita Elizabeth vai precisar tomar soro e se hidratar! – brincou Edward, cutucando Antoine.

-O que disse?

-Larga mão de ficar secando a moça e presta atenção na aula, seu desorientado! O professor já chamou sue nome umas quinze vezes e nada de você responder!

Antoine virou-se para o professor, viu o senhor Mendonza de braços cruzados, olhando para si. Aprumando-se na cadeira, o rapaz pediu desculpas e afundou sua atenção em um livro.

Notando ser o centro das atenções do estudante, Elizabeth fechou a cara e continuou a fazer anotações no livro de faltas. Bufou, praguejando contar o rapaz, certamente seria mais um a querer debochar por conta do que fizera no julgamento de Máscara da Morte.

Cerca de duas horas depois, o sinal que indicava o final da aula soou. O professor juntou suas coisas e saiu depressa, tinha uma reunião com o reitor da universidade. Antoine cochichou alguma coisa para Edward, que saiu sozinho da sala.

Elizabeth ficou para trás arrumando a mesa e guardando suas coisas, não percebeu que não estava sozinha.

-Com licença, senhorita?

A jovem de um pulo para trás, até derrubou a pasta que segurava. Antoine, sem jeito, abaixou-se para ajudá-la a recolher os papéis, não tinha a intenção de dar-lhe um susto como aquele.

-Desculpe, senhorita, eu não queria te assustar... Eu só queria te falar uma coisa, sobre...

-Se for sobre o julgamento daquele maldito – ela começou, ríspida – Não tenho nada que ficar aqui, ouvindo seus deboches!

-Mas quem disse que vou debochar da senhorita? Eu queria era te dar os parabéns por sua atitude, não é qualquer um nessa cidade que tem tanta coragem!

Terminando de recolher os papéis, Elizabeth encarou Antoine, com um certo ar de desconfiança e surpresa. E encontrou os belos olhos azuis a lhe sorrir.

-Obrigado... Antoine, não? – ele fez um gesto afirmativo – Além do professor Mendonza, você foi o único a me parabenizar pelo meu gesto. Mas não sei se valeu a pena...

Os olhos negros adquiriram uma sombra de tristeza, Elizabeth pegou sua bolsa e pasta e já ia saindo quando Antoine a segurou pelo braço.

-Não me parece bem... A senhorita não gostaria de falar sobre o que está acontecendo, quem sabe eu poderia ajudar.

-Obrigado, Antoine, mas ninguém pode me ajudar... O que aconteceu é algo que somente eu posso resolver.

Ela soltou-se do rapaz e retomou seu caminho, mas foi interpelada por ele mais uma vez.

-Desculpe insistir, Elizabeth, mas se não quer falar sobre o que te deixa triste, aceite pelo menos um convite para almoçar, quem sabe não te faz sentir melhor...

A jovem suspirou, parecia cansada. Foram alguns longos minutos até ela responder, ajeitando a alça de sua bolsa que estava caindo de seu braço.

-Tudo bem, eu aceito.

Sorrindo para Elizabeth, Antoine pegou a pasta da jovem e saíram da universidade, dirigindo-se a um restaurante próximo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sentaram-se em uma mesa mais afastada do salão, fizeram seus pedidos rapidamente e ficaram conversando amenidades. Estava calor no ambiente, mas Elizabeth não fazia menção de tirar a blusa de gola alta e parecia desconfortável com isso.

Tentando fazer com que a jovem se sentisse bem, Antoine puxava conversa sobre diversos assuntos, fazia brincadeiras entre uma garfada e outra e chegava até a provocar risos discretos em Elizabeth. Porém...

Uma música começou a tocar no local e imediatamente Elizabeth baixou os olhos, suspirando pesadamente. Antoine, que contava uma história engraçada, parou com os gestos que fazia no ar e franziu o cenho, preocupado.

-O que foi? Por que ficou assim, de repente? Não gostou do que...

-Não é você, Antoine... – ela se apressou em explicar, com a voz em tom mais baixo e pesado – É... É esta música... Ela me lembra muito alguém.

-Alguém que te fez algum mal?

-Não, pelo contrário... O Tommy foi um cara incrível, nós nos dávamos muito bem.

-Tommy?

-Thomas, na verdade... Ele foi... Foi um dos homens... Um dos homens que aquele maldito mandou matar.

As lágrimas se formaram nos olhos negros de Elizabeth, ela desviou o olhar, tentando evitar que caíssem por seu rosto. Antoine ficou quieto, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer para quebrar aquele clima pesado e triste.

-Eu... Eu sinto muito. – disse, por fim, sentindo-se um grande idiota.

-Está tudo bem... Eu acho.. Desculpe, Antoine, mas podemos ir embora? Eu quero ir para casa, preciso pensar, sei lá...

-Tudo bem, eu só vou pagar a conta e já vamos.

Rapidamente, Elizabeth pegou duas coisas e foi esperar pelo rapaz na calçada, não queria mais ficar naquele restaurante, ouvindo aquela música. E acabou por se recriminar mentalmente, aquilo só podia ser um castigo por ela estar pensando em se divertir e não em colocar em prática o que planejava contra Máscara da Morte.

Antoine saiu pouco depois, mas a jovem nem deu tempo a ele para se despedir direito, saiu andando e pegou um táxi. O rapaz ficou parado feito poste na rua, praguejando internamente contra si por não fazer absolutamente nada.

Aquilo tinha que acabar!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ainda se lembrava de como usá-la, a maneira correta de empunhá-la e como acoplar o silenciador corretamente. A pistola que era de seu pai e que pensou que nunca precisaria usar estava ali, novinha e tinindo.

Mirando um quadro na parede da sala, disparou um único tiro. Sorriu ao notar que havia acertado bem no miolo de uma das flores pintadas, marcando a pintura com um buraco negro e chamuscado.

Não precisava praticar tanto, apenas esperar pelo momento certo de agir. E ela não falharia.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fim de capítulo, o que acharam? Bom, a fic está quase no meio, faltam apenas alguns capítulos para o final e no próximo, mais ação e aventura, atos sombrios e segredos que podem fazer um mundo inteiro desmoronar...

Aguardem!


	4. Chapter 4

Tá, eu confesso: nunca fui uma fã de Afrodite, aquela postura dele no anime sempre me irritou profundamente, o cara se achava demais para o meu gosto. Pois é, eu acho que estava errada... Quando comecei a ler fics e escrever, eu mergulhei de cabeça no universo de Saint Seya e graças ao "Hipermito" (livro oficial que conta histórias paralelas ao mangá e tem fichas super completas dos cavaleiros de ouro!), eu me descobri uma fã quase incondicional do mais belo entre os cavaleiros.

Mas o Shura nunca deixará de ser o número 1!!!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**CAPÍTULO IV**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Luz Vermelha**

**Foi perdido no cais do terror**

**Um inocente na cela de gás sem depor**

**Luz Vermelha**

**Foi perdido no cais dos sem nome**

**Era tido como um bom rapaz**

**Tal qual o Golem**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Eram raras as noites em que não fazia frio naquela cidade. A névoa costumava encobrir tudo e deixava um clima fúnebre em toda parte. Ideal para os acontecimentos que já não assustavam há muito tempo.

Para ele, era o ritual de sempre. O sobretudo, a máscara e as rosas escondidas no bolso interno da vestimenta. Desta vez, apenas negras e brancas, ainda não havia decidido quais usar.

O seu alvo merecia algo bem elaborado.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Onze horas, no bar de sempre. Sabia que ninguém teria coragem de fazer nada contra ele naquela cidade, por isso não se escondia ou tomava cuidado com sua segurança.

Ninguém nunca tentara nada contra ele. Pelo menos até aquela noite.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Passou facilmente pela segurança, era realmente muito bom ser mulher e bonita nessas horas. Calmamente, Elizabeth procurou por uma mesa mais afastada do salão e por ali ficou, observando todos os movimentos de Máscara da Morte, sentado em uma mesa não muito longe dali.

Suas mãos estavam geladas. Um mero detalhe se levasse em conta o fogo que ardia em seu espírito, a vontade de saltar sobre o canalha ali mesmo e atirar sem dó. Não faria isso, não era tão burra a ponto de correr o risco de ser pega.

Conhecia os horários de Máscara da Morte. Mais algumas doses de uísque e logo ele iria embora. Pacientemente, Elizabeth consultava seu relógio, até que...

Pouco mais de meia noite e ela viu Máscara chamar um de seus homens de canto e se levantar da mesa, deixando a conta paga sobre o móvel. Rápido, ele ganhou a rua e a jovem saiu atrás, em seu encalço.

Em uma rua lateral, o motorista o esperava. Mas quando ele foi entrar no carro, um tiro rasgou o ar e a bala foi parar a centímetros de sua cabeça, na lataria.

-Mas que merda foi essa?

Levantou os olhos e viu a jovem apontar a arma em sua direção, os lábios trêmulos de nervoso. Sorrindo, ele pediu passagem ao um de seus seguranças e foi caminhando até Elizabeth, o olhar firme a encará-la.

-Dê mais um passo e será um homem morto!

-Você não tem coragem de atirar assim, à queima roupa... – ele disse, calmamente.

Sentiu a garganta seca e a mão tremer diante das palavras de Máscara da Morte. Droga, o idiota estava certo! Por mais que seu cérebro mandasse, seus dedos não obedeciam e ela simplesmente não conseguia apertar o gatilho..

Máscara da Morte parou a poucos passos de distância da jovem e, em um movimento brusco, segurou o revólver e o apontou para o próprio peito.

-Vamos, atire se conseguir... Eu não vou reagir, nem meus homens.

Mesmo sentindo muita raiva daquele monstro, Elizabeth não conseguiu atirar, algo a impedia. Baixando os olhos, ela acabou afrouxando as mãos. Máscara, então, a puxou pelos braços, colando seus corpos.

-Não consegue atirar em mim, não é... O que tivemos foi tão inesquecível assim que não pode acabar com a minha vida?

-Seu monstro!

-Ora, agora está querendo me dizer que não gostou? Será que vou ter que te mostrar novamente do que sou capaz?

Com um solavanco, Máscara colou o corpo de Elizabeth ao seu e a beijou, não se importando se estavam no meio da rua ou com os homens atrás de si. Porém...

Um, depois o outro. Ambos caíram no chão, com expressões de dor no rosto e uma das mãos ao pescoço, onde pequenos dardos estavam fincados. A primeira a perceber que havia algo errado foi Elizabeth, que viu os dois homens caídos quando conseguiu afastar Máscara da Morte de si.

-Merda! O que está acontecendo aqui? – praguejou alto, sentindo a face queimar de raiva.

-Se quer tanto a resposta, pergunte diretamente ao causador de tudo!

Máscara direcionou o olhar para o final da rua e viu Afrodite parado no asfalto, uma rosa branca e outra negra em suas mãos. Empurrando Elizabeth para a calçada, ele pegou a arma da jovem e atirou na direção do mascarado. Surpreendentemente, Afrodite foi ágil o bastante para desviar-se de todos os tiros!

-Praga! Eu vou acabar com você, seu desgraçado! – ele gritou, atirando novamente.

Assustada, Elizabeth escondeu-se atrás de algumas latas de lixo, viu Afrodite conseguir desviar-se de mais um tiro e aproximar-se do maldito, as rosas pareciam pulsar em suas mãos.

O rapaz não tinha medo de enfrentar Máscara da Morte de frente, mesmo o outro estando armado. Ou quase. Quando o homem ia atirar novamente, a arma falhou.

-Droga!

A chance perfeita! Sem deixar de encarar Máscara da Morte, Afrodite sacou mais um de seus dardos do bolso interno do sobretudo e já ia atirar contra o seu oponente quando...

-Chefe!

M,ais dois homens saíram do bar pelos fundos, um deles atirou no rapaz. Pego de surpresa, Afrodite não conseguiu desviar-se a tempo e a bala atravessou seu braço direito, obrigando-o a recuar alguns passos, escondendo-se junto de Elizabeth.

-Seu braço!

-Esqueça meu braço, eu vou te tirar daqui... Segure-se firme em mim.

-O que vai fazer?

Afrodite não respondeu, apenas levou a mão esquerda ao bolso e tirou dele uma espécie de granada, que lançou contra Máscara da Morte e seus homens. Uma Fumaça negra tomou conta da rua, o rapaz correu até o meio do asfalto e puxou a tampa do bueiro que havia ali,a tirando-se no buraco, Elizabeth agarrada ao seu pescoço.

Quando a fumaça se dissipou, Máscara viu apenas o bueiro aberto. E nenhum sinal de Afrodite ou Elizabeth.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A água que corria pela tubulação amorteceu a queda, mas Elizabeth se soltou de Afrodite com o impacto. Voltando à superfície, ela procurou em volta e viu o rapaz mais adiante, próximo ao caminho de pedras que margeava o duto.

-Afrodite!

Nadando até ele, a jovem o ajudou a subir no caminho e tratou de fazê-lo despir o sobretudo molhado, do ferimento causado pelo tiro ainda jorrava sangue. Não adiantava proteger o local, as roupas de ambos estavam todas molhadas.

-Nós precisamos dar um jeito no seu braço, está sangrando muito.

-Elizabeth, não se preocupe, eu estou bem... – ele fez uma careta – Não foi nada.

-Não tente discutir isso comigo! Vamos sair daqui e cuidar dessa ferida.

Guiando a jovem pela tubulação, Afrodite a levou para fora do esgoto, acabaram saindo em um bueiro próximo à universidade. A contragosto do rapaz, que não tinha muitas alternativas senão seguir a jovem, Elizabeth o levou até seu prédio.

-Por que parou na calçada? – ela perguntou, ao vê-lo estancar o passo na entrada do edifício – Você vai subir comigo, vou cuidar deste ferimento.

-Elizabeth, não precisa...

-Já mandei ficar quieto e não discutir!

Para sorte de ambos, a portaria estava vazia e eles subiram logo as escadas. Marcando o caminho com possas d'água involuntárias, Afrodite ainda tentava encontrar algum argumento para ir embora e deixar Elizabeth sozinha, seu sexto sentido indicava que ficar por ali poderia não ser uma boa idéia.

Entraram pelo apartamento e o rapaz ficou parado próximo à porta, segurando o braço que começava a fraquejar. Rapidamente, Elizabeth foi até seu quarto e voltou de lá com algumas roupas, que entregou à Afrodite.

-Você pode usar o banheiro do corredor, enquanto eu faço o mesmo no do quarto. Depois cuidamos do seu braço.

Que remédio se não fazer o que a jovem dizia! Trancado no banheiro, Afrodite trocou-se após um banho rápido, mas não tirou a máscara. Ficou um tempo mirando os próprios olhos azuis no espelho, suspirando alto. Até quando conseguiria esconder-se?

Voltou à sala e encontrou Elizabeth já trocada, usando um short preto e curto e uma blusinha branca, o que acabou por destacar o caranguejo marcado em sua pele. Ao seu lado no sofá, uma caixa de primeiros socorros.

-Sente-se que eu vou ver o que posso fazer... – ela disse, ficando vermelha aos e deparar com o rapaz usando apenas uma calça, sem a camisa que não colocou para não manchar de sangue.

Felizmente, a bala não estava no ferimento, havia atravessado o braço direito do rapaz. Limpando o ferimento e apertando para estancar o sangue, Elizabeth o envolveu com uma grossa faixa de gaze e ataduras.

-Está pronto, pode colocar a camisa.

Enquanto o rapaz se vestia, Elizabeth guardou a caixa na estante da sala e foi até a janela, observando o entorno. Suspirou, tristemente.

-O que foi, Elizabeth? Por que está assim? – Afrodite quis saber, percebendo o cansaço e a resignação da jovem.

-Eu... – ela o encarou, os olhos vermelhos – Eu não consegui, Afrodite... Não consegui matar aquele desgraçado...

As lágrimas correram por seu rosto, instintivamente Elizabeth cruzou os braços, como se quisesse se proteger de algo ou alguém. Vê-la tão frágil fez com que Afrodite não contivesse seus impulsos e a envolvesse em um abraço, sentiu-a aconchegar-se junto ao seu peito e chorar com mais força.

-Elizabeth, por favor, não fique assim... Você não é uma assassina, não faz parte de você... Não é como aquele homem... – ele disse, em um tom de voz mais baixo – Não é como eu sou...

Beijou-lhe os cabelos ainda molhados, suspirando alto. Aos poucos, percebeu que ela se acalmava, mas não deixou de estreitar o abraço.

Alguns minutos depois, Elizabeth ergueu a cabeça, fitando com intensidade o rapaz. Ergueu uma de suas mãos, tocou-lhe a face delicadamente, os dedos percorrendo o tecido da máscara.

-Não faça isso! – Afrodite esquivou-se, afastando-se, mas sem soltar Elizabeth.

-Eu não vou tirar sua máscara, Afrodite... Eu só quero...

Não terminou a frase, foi calada com um beijo que ele não conseguiu resistir e lhe deu. Elizabeth fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, por que estava se rendendo daquela maneira a ele? Mas sua mente não queria uma resposta, não naquele momento.

Abraçou-o com força, sentindo a língua dele brincar com a sua, ambas explorando-se, acariciando-se. Ficaram assim por longos minutos, até que ele a afastou.

-Você é linda... E eu juro que aquele desgraçado vai pagar pelo que te fez...

Voltou a beijá-la, enlaçando a cintura de Elizabeth, suas mãos acariciando as costas esguias e mais nada além. Não que quisesse apenas isso, mas sabia o que a jovem tinha sofrido, não podia forçar algo que certamente não faria bem a ela.

-Eu preciso ir... – Afrodite falou em um sussurro, soltando-se de Elizabeth.

Ela ficou parada junto à janela, vendo-o juntar suas roupas e ir ata a porta, deixando uma rosa branca sobre o aparador. Saiu, sem olhar para trás.

Saindo de seu estado momentâneo de enlevo, Elizabeth pegou a rosa e ficou brincando com suas pétalas, pensativa.

Podia até não ter conseguido na primeira oportunidade. Mas não desistiria tão facilmente de sua vingança...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quarto capítulo! E este era para ser o penúltimo, mas surgiram algumas idéias pelo caminho e a fic acabou ganhando mais um e este acabou ficando como um capítulo de transição. Isso quer dizer que os dois últimos serão os mais ativos, pesados e soturnos da fic, então aguardem...

Beijos!


	5. Chapter 5

Penúltimo capítulo... Alguém arriscaria um palpite do que o destino reserva ao nosso querido Dite? E o que vai acontecer ao Máscara da Morte?

Querem respostas? Então, vamos a mais um capítulo de "Rubro Zorro"!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CAPÍTULO V**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Sou o inimigo público número um!**

**Queira isso ou não**

**Por ser tão personal!**

**O caminho do crime o atrai**

**Como a tentação de um doce**

**Foi calado na cela de gás**

**O bom homem mau**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Era uma vila operária tranqüila, coisa rara naquela cidade. Pequenas casinhas de três cômodos no máximo se enfileiravam, um corredor largo de concreto no meio. E muitas crianças correndo e brincando por ali._

_Mas um menino não participava das brincadeiras. Estava quieto em um canto, os olhos azuis vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar. Um outro, talvez da mesma idade, se aproximou sorrateiro, sentando ao lado dele._

_Meio tímido, os cabelos azuis caindo sobre seus olhos, ele ofereceu uma maçã ao amigo. O outro levantou os olhos, assustando-o: estavam vermelhos ainda, mas já não era mais pelo choro._

_-Eu juro... – ele falou, entre dentes – Um dia eu vou ser maior e pior do que aqueles caras, e vou acabar com todos!_

_Cerrou os punhos, socando o banco de madeira onde estavam sentados. O menino dos cabelos azuis afastou-se bruscamente, quase caiu no chão._

_Naquele momento, o amigo com quem sempre podia contar não existia mais. E acabaria por se tornar pior e mais cruel que os bandidos que assassinaram seu pai..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Cara, aconteceu alguma coisa com seu braço? – perguntou Edward, ao ver Antoine fazendo caretas para puxar uma cadeira na sala de aula e se sentar.

-Por que pergunta?

-Você tá fazendo a maior força para conseguir arrastar uma simples cadeira. Deixe-me ver o que tem o seu braço e...

-Não! – Antoine gritou, puxando o braço bruscamente, assustando Edward com sua atitude.

Nessa mesma hora, o professor entrou pela sala, acompanhado por Elizabeth. A jovem sorriu discretamente para o rapaz e tomou seu lugar à mesa. Sentando-se também, Antoine não deixou de reparar que ela parecia mais leve, como se finalmente tivesse tido uma boa noite de sono.

Teria tidos sonhos bons ou calorosos como os que o acometeram durante a noite?

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Eu mato aquele desgraçado! – bradava Máscara da Morte a cada cinco minutos, atirando coisas contra a parede ou seus subordinados, que nem apareciam mais na sala do chefe com medo.

Em dois dias tinha perdido alguns dos seus melhores homens, mortos por uma bicha louca denominada "Afrodite". E ainda tinha o problema Elizabeth para se preocupar também.

Ou talvez não...

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, como não pensara nisso antes? Estava tudo muito claro, a isca perfeita para atrair o bastardo e acabar com sua raça!

E claro, se divertir um pouco mais quando tudo estivesse acabado.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No intervalo das aulas, Antoine não saiu, preferiu ficar na sala estudando. Ou melhor, preferiu ficar em companhia mais agradável que Edward.

-Posso? – ele perguntou à Elizabeth, apontando uma cadeira próxima à mesa, onde a jovem revisava algumas atividades a pedido do professor.

-Claro...

Sorrindo, ele puxou a dita cuja com o braço direito e foi inevitável uma nova careta.

-O que você tem?

-Eu? Acho que foi um mau jeito, eu dormi por cima do braço.

Silêncio. Antoine fitava Elizabeth, como se quisesse lhe contar algo ou tivesse alguma intenção. A jovem sorriu-lhe de volta e se debruçou sobre uma outra mesa pequena ao lado do rapaz para pegar as atividades que restavam. E os botões da camisa que estavam abertos acabaram por revelar a ele o que ela tanto queria esconder.

-O que está olhando? – ela perguntou e direcionou o olhar para baixo, deparando-se com o caranguejo marcado em sua pele.

Nervosa, ela levantou-se rapidamente e fechou a camisa.

-Er, sobre isso... – Elizabeth começou a falar, mas Antoine a cortou.

-Não precisa me contar se não quiser... – ele falou sério. Depois emendou outro assunto, para desanuviar o ambiente – O que acha de almoçar comigo novamente e depois pegar um cinema, algo assim?

-Almoçar pode ser, mas o cinema não vai dar, tenho um compromisso hoje. Eu... – ela baixou o tom de voz, que ganhou contornos mais tristes – Eu vou ao cemitério, faz um mês que o Tommy morreu...

Todo sorriso morreu naquele momento, Elizabeth baixou a cabeça e ficou quieta. Antoine sentiu vontade de levantar-se e abraçar a jovem, quem sabe dar-lhe algum conforto. Porém, controlou seus instintos e apenas esticou sua mão, acariciando a dela sobre a mesa.

-Se quiser, eu posso lhe fazer companhia, não vai te fazer bem ficar sozinha uma hora dessas.

-Não vai te atrapalhar?

-Claro que não...

Antoine assentiu e voltou para seu lugar na sala de aula, os alunos já estavam chegando do intervalo. E passou o resto da manhã sem prestar atenção em uma única aula, com o pensamento longe.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O almoço foi rápido, a verdadeira intenção de Elizabeth era mesmo ir ao cemitério. Segurando um ramalhete de cravos brancos, ela se ajoelhou em frente à lápide e deixou as flores ali, fechando os olhos para iniciar uma prece.

Parado mais atrás, sob a sombra de uma árvore, Antoine baixou a cabeça, suspirando. Quando podia imaginar que ele chegaria àquele ponto, quando criança?

-Ele... Ele era um cara muito especial, sabe? – Elizabeth falou, tirando-se de seus pensamentos. Ainda ajoelhada, ela encarava a sepultura fria com um olhar perdido.

Antoine saiu de debaixo da árvore e foi se juntar à jovem, muito sério.

-Vocês eram namorados?

-Não exatamente.. Éramos amigos, mas de vez em quando saíamos juntos. Fui eu quem arrumou o trabalho para ele na transportadora daquele maldito... Se eu soubesse...

-Como... Como foi? – Antoine perguntou, já se amaldiçoando por conta da questão infeliz. Elizabeth suspirou, mas não deixou de responder.

-Eu era secretária na transportadora e precisavam de alguém para coordenar a logística. Então eu indiquei o Tommy... Ele gostava do trabalho e tudo foi bem, até...

-Até?

-Ele... – Elizabeth voltou os olhos à lápide – Tommy descobriu um esquema para transporte e tráfico de armas e resolveu que iria denunciar o Máscara. Chegou a juntar provas, mas foi pego antes... Eu estava com ele quando o mataram, por pouco eu não fui também... Talvez tivesse sido melhor se tivessem me matado também...

-Não diga uma coisa dessas, Elizabeth! – Antoine exclamou, pousando sua mão sobre o ombro da jovem.

Elizabeth o encarou com os olhos vermelhos e então se atirou no abraço dele. O rapaz a aconchegou junto ao peito e ficaram um tempo em silêncio, ele acariciando os cabelos macios da jovem.

-Acho melhor ir para casa...

Puxando Elizabeth para cima, Antoine a levou para fora do cemitério e chamou um táxi. Pouco tempo depois, chegavam ao prédio onde Elizabeth morava.

-Até manhã, Elizabeth.

-Até... E obrigada por me acompanhar, Antoine... Você me ajudou muito.

-Não precisa me agradecer...

Mas Elizabeth queria sim agradecer, sentia-se melhor na companhia de Antoine. Abraçando-o mais uma vez, ela o beijou, de maneira leve e carinhosa. Assustando-se, o rapaz bem que pensou em se afastar, mas sua vontade falou mais alto e ele a enlaçou no abraço, fechando os olhos e correspondendo ao beijo de maneira intensa.

Separaram-se pouco depois e Elizabeth o encarou, com um olhar confuso. Meio desnorteada, ela se afastou e entrou pelo prédio.

-Até... Até amanhã, Antoine...

Sumiu pelas escadas e o rapaz ficou na portaria, vendo-a entrar pelo prédio. E praguejava contra si, o que tinha dado em sua cabeça para se deixar levar daquela maneira?

Elizabeth subiu as escadas correndo, uma das mãos à boca. "Não pode ser o que estou pensando... Isso é muita loucura!", pensava, recordando-se de um outro beijo que provara durante a noite anterior.

Entrou depressa em seu apartamento, querendo ficar sozinha para pensar e colocar suas idéias em ordem. Porém...

-Ora, ora, como demorou, Elizabeth...

A voz masculina soava em um misto de deboche e cinismo. Elizabeth rolou os olhos para a sala e viu, sentado no sofá. Máscara da Morte a encará-la, um sorriso jocoso nos lábios.

Em pé, na porta do corredor e da cozinha, mais três homens com cara de poucos amigos e armados.

-O que faz aqui?

-Nada demais, apenas vim convidá-la para um passeio...

E, dizendo isso, ele agarrou Elizabeth pelos braços, um brilho de fúria e sabe-se lá mais o quê em seus olhos azuis mesclados...

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui se vai o penúltimo capítulo... No próximo, o desfecho que esta cabecinha insana armou para a fic... Espero que curtam!

Beijos!


	6. Chapter 6

E aqui está o último capítulo de "Rubro Zorro"... Espero que o desfecho tenha ficado à altura da expectativa de vocês e da minha também, é a primeira vez que escrevo algo do tipo.

Nota: Um agradecimento mais do que especial à Jéssy, que me emprestou o Guilherme um pouquinho... Quem, Margarida? Bom, leiam o capítulo e descubram...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo VI**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**No asfalto quente o crime é o que arde**

**Bandidos estão vindo de toda parte**

**O caminho do crime o atrai...**

**É na cabeça seu poder**

**Racional! Personal!**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Ouviu o barulho de tiros no final da rua, não muito longe da vila. Um pressentimento ruim tomou conta de sua mente, apertou o passo para chegar mais rápido à sua casa. Os cabelos azuis caíam sobre seus olhos, impediam sua visão._

_Quando finalmente chegou ao portão da vila, viu dois corpos estendidos no chão, mergulhados em poças de sangue. E um rapaz guardava um revólver no bolso, mirando com certo ar de superioridade os corpos no asfalto._

_-Eu lhe disse que um dia acabaria com todos eles... – disse, encarando o recém-chegado._

_Naquela noite, o amigo fiel do passado estava morto e enterrado de vez..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Antoine ainda estava na calçada do outro lado da rua, pensando. Ou melhor, ensaiando como procuraria por Elizabeth para ter uma conversa séria com a jovem e lhe contar algumas coisas que ela precisava saber sobre sua vida.

-Elizabeth, eu... Não, assim é melhor... Droga, como eu vou contar a ela? – questionava a si mesmo, até ouvir gritos vindos do prédio – Mas o que está acontecendo?

Saindo apressado do prédio, Máscara da Morte entrou em um carro preto, seguido por dois seguranças que traziam Elizabeth e a empurraram para dentro do veículo. Aos gritos e esperneios, ela tentava se livrar. Em vão.

O carro saiu cantando pneus pela rua, passou a toda velocidade pelo rapaz. Um brilho de fúria tomou conta dos olhos azuis de Antoine e ele saiu correndo pelo lado oposto.

Tinha um trabalho a fazer.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_-Você ficou louco? – gritava, depois de passado o choque pelo que via na rua. O outro nada disse, apenas deu de ombros._

_-Não vai dizer nada sobre a barbárie que fez?_

_-Barbárie? – finalmente ele falava – E o que esses malditos fizeram com meus pais? Não foi pior?_

_-A questão não é essa! A justiça existe para punir esses tipos de criminosos!_

_-Justiça? Esqueceu em que cidade vivemos, seu idiota? Se alguma justiça funciona neste lugar, é aquela que fazemos com as próprias mãos!_

_Falava com propriedade, como se a vingança pela morte do pai fosse seu maior prêmio._

_-Você não sabe o que está dizendo.. E pior do que isso: acabou se tornando um deles..._

_-Se isso garantir minha sobrevivência neste inferno... – o rapaz falou, sério e cínico – Então que seja assim..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

O cais do porto estava vazio. Uma névoa encobria o lugar, cortada pelo carro preto a toda velocidade. Com uma freada brusca, ela parou em frente à transportadora e os seguranças tiraram Elizabeth de dentro do veículo, levando-a algemada para dentro do galpão.

Empurrada por uma escada interna, ela acabou indo parar no terraço do lugar, onde ficavam as antenas e um heliponto. Trancando a porta de acesso, Máscara da Morte ficou sozinho com a jovem.

Do meio da névoa, surgiu um vento que jogou os cabelos de Máscara da Morte para trás, despenteando-os. O cheiro vindo do rio misturava-se ao da chuva, que cairia a qualquer momento.

-O que quer comigo? – Elizabeth perguntou, a voz tentando soar firme, mas seus dentes batiam de frio. O homem sorriu.

-Por enquanto, nada... Mas posso pensar a respeito quando terminar com meu trabalho.

-Que trabalho?

-Você verá...

Então ele se aproximou de Elizabeth, mas, surpreendentemente, nada fez senão retirar as algemas dos pulsos dela. Sabia que não tentaria fugir, até porque não tinha por onde conseguir.

A altura em que estavam não permitiria uma fuga.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Justiça? Esqueceu em que cidade vivemos, seu idiota? Se alguma justiça funciona neste lugar, é aquela que fazemos com as próprias mãos!"_

_As palavras ouvidas há tanto tempo ecoavam em sua mente, enquanto mirava o próprio reflexo no espelho do quarto. Os olhos azuis sob a máscara negra pareciam tristes, as rosas no bolso interno do sobretudo pesavam._

_Talvez ele tivesse razão. A única justiça que funcionava naquele lugar era aquela feita com as próprias mãos._

_Só esperava nunca ter que, um dia, enfrentá-lo por conta disso..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pelo cais não iria, sabia muito bem que homens de Máscara da Morte estavam vigiando tudo. Uma entrada por cima parecia melhor, só precisava chegar ao topo do galpão.

Ajeitando as rosas brancas no bolso interno do sobretudo, ela saltou do chão para a escada de emergência de um galpão vizinho. A névoa encobria sua visão, mas, mesmo sem noção do perigo, ele saltou para o outro galpão.

O baque do encontro de seus sapatos com a laje de concreto foi ouvido. E da névoa, a figura vestida de preto surgiu. Bem no momento em que os primeiros pingos de chuva caíam sobre a cidade.

-Eu sabia que viria... – disse Máscara da Morte, tirando de sua cintura uma arma e puxando Elizabeth pelo braço – Você não a deixaria sozinha, não é Afrodite?

-Solte a senhorita Elizabeth, o seu problema é comigo!

-Com prazer...

Com violência, Máscara da Morte jogou Elizabeth no chão, longe. A jovem caiu com tudo, batendo a cabeça contra uma pequena coluna, um filete de sangue começou a escorrer por sua testa.

Nervoso, Afrodite nem sequer pensou e avançou sobre seu oponente, a arma empunhada não fazia a menor diferença para ele. Na verdade, sua intenção não era matá-lo tão depressa.

Afrodite avançou e Máscara jogou o corpo de lado, acertando uma coronhada nas costas do rapaz. Ele sentiu os ossos das costas estalarem de dor, mas nem teve tempo de atinar com alguma coisa, um chute certeiro do seu oponente na parte interna do joelho o fez desmontar no chão.

Máscara da Morte se aproximou do rapaz de joelhos no chão, puxou os longos cabelos azuis para trás. Com a mão livre, segurou com firmeza a máscara negra. Rápido, Afrodite conseguiu acertar um soco na face do homem. Mas já era tarde.

Máscara da Morte deu alguns passos para trás, segurando o queixo dolorido que começava a sangrar. E uma parte da máscara segura em sua mão...

Elizabeth ergueu os olhos, levando as mãos à boca. Então era mesmo...

-Ant...

-Antoine? – questionou Máscara da Morte, encarando os olhos azuis do rapaz à sua frente...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_A rosa, tão vermelha quanto o sangue derramado, já não parecia mais tão bela. Jogada ao chão, seria sua marca. A sua sina._

_No fim das contas, tinha se tornado igual ou pior que o amigo que desejava apenas a vingança contra os assassinos do pai e acabou sendo engolido pelo crime._

_E ele também, de certa forma..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Antoine?

Com certa dificuldade, o rapaz se levantou, sem deixar de encarar o homem à sua frente. Com a mão direita enfiada no bolso do sobretudo, ele ficou de pé, a chuva que havia aumentado de tamanho encharcava suas roupas.

-Acho que nunca imaginou que poderia ser eu, Guilherme...

-Não me chame assim! O idiota do Guilherme está morto!

-O meu amigo Guilherme está morto sim... Infelizmente, não restou nada dele nesse mundo...

-Cale a boca! Você vai para o inferno... Quem sabe não encontra seu amigo por lá? – Máscara da Morte falou, apontando a arma para Antoine.

-Certamente vou encontrá-lo... Ele irá comigo para lá!

-Não! – gritou Elizabeth, ao ver Antoine tirar uma arma do bolso e apontar para Guilherme.

A chuva embaçava a visão de ambos, a respiração era quente e ofegante. Qualquer movimento errado, qualquer hesitação e tudo estaria perdido. Máscara quase não podia ver nada, mas sabia que uma sombra de tristeza se formava nos olhos de Antoine.

Fechou os seus, não havia mais volta. Antoine fez o mesmo, aquele era o único caminho a seguir.

O barulho de um tiro, seguido de um grito estridente, ecoou por todo cais, misturando-se ao som da chuva forte...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_-Antoine?_

_-Que foi, Guilherme? – perguntou o menino, tirando os olhos do livro que lia e encarando o amigo._

_Guilherme lhe sorria todo prosa, segurando algo nas mãos._

_-O que você tem aí?_

_-Um presente... Toma!_

_Antoine esticou a mão e o amigo depositou ali um pequeno chaveiro em forma de globo terrestre. Curioso, resolveu questionar._

_-Por que isso?_

_-Por que se um dia você conseguir realizar seu sonho de viajar pelo mundo, você vai levar esse chaveiro e se lembrar de mim, oras!_

_Sorrindo, Antoine guardou o presente no bolso da calça e se levantou do banco onde estava sentado. Abraçou Guilherme com força, é claro que se lembraria do amigo._

_Ou melhor, nunca se esqueceria dele..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Por alguns dias, os jornais noticiaram o assassinato de Máscara da Morte, o pior bandido que aquela cidade já vira. Se corpo fora enterrado no cemitério municipal, em um grande mausoléu de granito. Algumas ruas mais atrás, Edward depositava um ramalhete de cravos vermelhos sobre um túmulo de mármore branco.

-Ainda não sei como aconteceu, mas juro que vou encontrar o culpado por sua morte e acabar com ele, Antoine!

Os olhos vermelhos de raiva encaravam a sepultura fria, onde se lia a data de nascimento e morte de Antoine, um jovem estudante de advocacia que sonhava em lutar pela justiça plena.

Mas, naquela cidade, o desejo de vingança e a justiça feita pelas próprias mãos eram quem tinha voz...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na noite fria, a silhueta esguia e toda vestida de preto acabava de finalizar mais um de seus "serviços". A rosa vermelha estava jogada ao lado do corpo, inerte na calçada.

Sumindo pelas sombras, ajeitou os longos e negros cabelos que teimavam em se soltar do rabo de cavalo. Lançando um último olhar para trás, os olhos também negros adquiriram um brilho furioso e, ao mesmo tempo, triste.

No dia seguinte, os jornais noticiariam a volta de Afrodite, o justiceiro que, com suas próprias mãos, dedicava-se a limpar aquela cidade de todo pecado...

-x-x-x-x-x-

É, acabou... Gostaram? Ficou muito dramático, pesado? Sim? Legal, era o que eu queria! E muito obrigada pelo empréstimo, Jéssy! O seu Guilherme é como o Giovani da Juli Chan, combina perfeitamente com o Máscara da Morte.

Então, aqui se encerra mais uma fic escrita por esta Margarida que vos fala... Obrigada a todos que a acompanharam e mandaram seus reviews, fiquei muito feliz com todos os elogios e comentários!

Beijos e até a próxima!!!


End file.
